


你的信息素还挺好闻的（ABO）

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	你的信息素还挺好闻的（ABO）

1.

朴珍荣踏出包间 瞬间感觉被热气围绕 包间的冷气开得实在是太大了 害他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩 准备绕过走廊坐电梯下楼 刚把手机揣回兜里 就被一股强劲的外力拉扯 是走廊拐角处的洗手间   
还没反应过来就被人拉进厕所的隔间 被大力按在隔板上 接踵而至的就是铺天盖地的吻 忘了说 朴珍荣是Omega 但是他现在被一个不知道从哪里冒出来的陌生Alpha强吻 强烈的Alpha信息素差点让朴珍荣站不住脚 用力推拒着面前的人 对方终于放过了自己被折磨得红肿的嘴唇 偏头又咬上了自己的脖颈   
“放开我…”  
对方终于肯停下来看自己一眼了 朴珍荣从对方眼里看出了再明显不过的性欲又好像还带有一点无奈和抱歉 “对不起…我被人下了药…”  
林在范实在不想说给自己下药的人就是自己的老妈 没错 亲妈！在母亲这两年穷追猛打的逼婚节奏下 林在范早该猜到这次老妈亲自组局没有那么简单 果然在推开包间门看见坐在母亲身边的陌生姑娘就知道自己又被套路了 在老妈的所谓迟到罚酒的说法下自己白白喝了三杯酒后 老妈又莫名其妙说想起家里的猫还没喂 然后丢下一脸蒙蔽的自己和笑容可人的姑娘落跑了 林在范也猜得七七八八 可当林在范打算应付着吃完这顿饭和对面的人分道扬镳的时候 突然从体内涌上来的热度让自己对老妈是刮目相看 丢下筷子说自己的猫还是要亲自喂就甩上门冲出去了  
林在范扶着走廊墙壁 又绕进了洗手间 自己可是喝了足足三杯酒啊 鬼知道自己老妈在里面下了多少药 扯了领带 解了衬衫上的几粒纽扣 胡乱洗了把脸 林在范觉得自己要是不赶紧想个办法 估计要暴毙在这厕所里了 林在范发誓 自己脑子一热拉朴珍荣进来绝对不是因为人家长得好看 在药物的作用下感官的敏感度被放大了好几倍 林在范仿佛能闻到朴珍荣身上几不可闻的水蜜桃的味道 好闻极了 是什么都掩盖不了的果香 光是闻到味道就能想象到光滑的果皮和多汁的果肉 虽然对现在被自己包围在隔间里的人很抱歉 但是林在范还是想要缓解自己体内欲发汹涌的燥热和蓬勃的欲望  
朴珍荣觉得心里的mmp一点要讲 大哥！你被人下了药所以就要拖我下水吗？！你可以不要一边道歉然后一边解我的裤腰带吗？ 朴珍荣拍开了林在范的手  
“其实现在提供上门服务的人员还是比较多的 我帮你打电话叫可以吗 你先放开我。”林在范看着面前认真说着话的小人 却觉得可爱极了 一下子扯下朴珍荣的裤子 偏头含住对方光洁的耳垂 “可是我…”另一只手圈上朴珍荣的细腰拉向自己 将自己挺立的欲望抵上对方的 往耳朵里吹着热气“…已经等不及了。”  
朴珍荣觉得一直蔓延在自己四周的山竹的味道突然爆发了 这人太过分了 竟然想逼自己被动发情 现在的自己四肢无力 头昏脑胀 要是再这样下去就彻底发情了 朴珍荣咬咬牙 又猛推了对方一把  
“不行…不行…你要是敢碰我…我…我不会放过你的…”  
林在范握住朴珍荣的欲望 “那你一定不会放过我的 因为等一下 我要往死里操你。”

 

2.

朴珍荣醒来的时候发现自己在酒店房间里 回想晕过去之前的事情 摸摸自己后颈的牙印 朴珍荣差点要杀人 爬起来发现浑身酸痛 咧着嘴叫出声 然后就看见了罪魁祸首出现在了自己的面前   
“你醒了！怎么样 有什么不舒服吗？”  
朴珍荣火气蹭蹭往上冒 抡起身后的枕头就往人脸上砸  
“不舒服？我都要痛死了！”  
林在范抱着枕头坐到床边 一脸真诚  
“那个 你先听我说 我叫林在范 今年27 平时除了抽点烟喝点小酒没有其他不良嗜好 父母健全 有车有房 有稳定收入 我妈为了逼我结婚在我酒里下了药 我当时也是情况紧急 迫于无奈……”  
“打住打住 我并不想知道你叫什么 也不想了解你的任何情况 大家都是成年人 我就当做自己被狗咬了一口 你也不用道歉了 反正我也不会接受 就这样 现在你给我起开 我要走了。”说完朴珍荣拉开被子就要下床 又被林在范一把摁了回去   
“你先听我说完 还有一个情况是…”林在范欲言又止 朴珍荣心里突然紧张起来   
“我当时…嗯…一不小心 没控制住 把你标、记、了。”  
朴珍荣大脑反应了两秒后二话不说抄起了床头柜上的玻璃花瓶  
“林在范是吧 可能我刚睡醒脑子不太好使 麻烦你把刚才的话再说一遍 我好决定我这手里花瓶的去处。”林在范猜到对面人的反应会是这样 一把夺下朴珍荣手里的花瓶 双膝跪床   
“我真的会对你负责任的 你是我第一个标记的人 而且…我觉得我也挺喜欢你的。你给我个机会好不好 我真的是一个新世纪的好青年 不然我从现在开始追你好吗？”林在范眨巴眨巴眼睛 等着朴珍荣的审判 朴珍荣不语思考了两分钟   
“行吧 谁叫你的信息素还挺好闻的。我叫朴珍荣 今年27岁 请多多指教。”

 

3.

在认识自己的男朋友不到24小时内 朴珍荣住进了林在范的家里 朴珍荣现在想想林在范当初要自己住进来的理由简直不要太勉强。什么刚被标记的Omage如果不待在Alpha身边 身体可能会出现不适？朴珍荣拍拍自己的脑袋 觉得自己莫名其妙答应下来 然后现在在林在范提供的房间里收拾行李的自己才是真的不能理解。都说一孕傻三年 难道刚被标记的Omage也会智商下降？  
朴珍荣摇摇头 既来之则安之 开始往衣柜里挂衣服 拉开行李箱的暗袋 拿出抑制剂 朴珍荣环顾一周 走到床头柜旁 准备拉开抽屉的时候林在范走进来了 朴珍荣也不知道自己在心虚什么 一把把抑制剂都塞进了抽屉里 关上抽屉后才转身冲门口的人扯出一个弧度完美的笑容。  
“珍荣 你知道吗 其实你已经不需要抑制剂了。”林在范边说边朝着朴珍荣迈开步子   
朴珍荣扶额 果然还是被看到了吗 所以自己到底在心虚个什么劲  
“额…是吗…”  
林在范已经站定在朴珍荣面前了 抬手顺了顺朴珍荣的呆毛 手又落到朴珍荣脸上  
“珍荣 我是你的Alpha 需要我的时候一定要告诉我 嗯？”  
朴珍荣急忙撇开眼神 心想明明才认识不到多久 现在这种暧昧的气氛是怎么回事 而且我竟然没有觉得反感 反而有一种自己被照顾的幸福感又是怎么回事？  
林在范见对面的人没回应自己 低着头不知道在想些什么 好可爱 轻颤的睫毛好可爱 挺翘的鼻头好可爱 嘟嘟囔囔的小嘴也……  
朴珍荣的思绪一下子就被拉回来了 现在这又是怎么一回事？！林在范含住朴珍荣的薄唇 轻轻的吮吸下唇 又伸出小舌轻舔 舌头刚要闯入就被怀里的人推开了 朴珍荣满脸的惊慌和不知所措 林在范伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇 好像还在回味刚刚的味道 朴珍荣看了脸更红了 感觉身上的血液直往脑门上冲  
林在范却好似什么都没发生一样：“刚在想什么 怎么不回答我？”  
“没…没有…嗯…知道了…”  
林在范觉得自己真的是上辈子拯救了银河系 竟然能遇到一个这么可爱的Omage 还是一个已经属于自己的Omage。  
“你先好好在这住下 有什么需要都可以和我说 明天我送你去上班。”

 

4.

朴珍荣刚下了班回来 在沙发上伸了个懒腰 又顺势歪在沙发上 想想这几日和林在范的相处竟觉得比以前的日子有趣幸福多了。每天早上林在范会开车先送自己到公司上班 中午的时候一定会打个电话过来闲聊两句 虽然晚上总是在公司忙到很晚才回来 但总是会在回家第一时间询问自己今天过得怎么样 有没有好好吃饭 这种被人时刻关心和照顾的感觉是朴珍荣从来都不曾拥有过的 就连前天突然来家拜访的林母都给人一种很亲近的感觉。朴珍荣想着想着眼皮就开始打架了 闭上眼睛就在沙发上睡过去了。是体内愈发汹涌的燥热让朴珍荣清醒了过来 猛的坐起来 责怪自己真的是好日子过糊涂了 竟然连发情期都忘记了 快步走到房间拉开床头柜却发现原本应该呆在抽屉里的抑制剂不见了！朴珍荣又翻找了一下 又不甘心的开始在衣柜里搜寻。  
怎么会？不可能的！明明自己有带回来的 为什么现在找不到了？朴珍荣一下子慌了起来 现在去买已经来不及了 自己已经能闻到房间里越来越浓烈的信息素味道了 腿一软趴在床上 汗液浸湿了刘海 下身在床上蹭了蹭 又觉得不够 手伸下去开始撸动起来 迷迷糊糊中林在范的脸出现在自己的脑海里   
朴珍荣拿起手机 犹豫了一下又锁了屏丢在一边 不行 他应该还在忙 而且我们的关系…  
朴珍荣下身已经把裤子沾湿了一块 体内的热仿佛在叫嚣着 欲望快把自己给吞噬了 朴珍荣加重了自己手上的力度 可就是怎么都发泄不出来 急得眼泪蓄满了眼眶   
“林在范…我…嗯…你快回来…”朴珍荣根本不知道自己是怎么说出这些话的 现在欲望就快把他折磨疯了 他现在满脑子心心念念的就只有林在范。

林在范在门口翻找钥匙的时候就已经开始慌了 他闻到了 是和那个时候一样的水蜜桃的味道 却比那个时候要浓烈得多 当他推开房门的时候 林在范只有满满的心疼和内疚。自己根本不清楚朴珍荣的发情期 整天只知道在公司埋头办公 才让自己的Omage这么痛苦 丢了手里的办公包 脱了西装外套 一把抱起床上的Omage。  
朴珍荣的衣服已经被自己都脱了个精光 小脸汗津津的 看见林在范终于回来了 闻着Alpha的信息素才觉得自己才活过来了一点点。林在范含住朴珍荣的唇用力的吮吸 舌头伸进去肆意的舔弄 携卷着朴珍荣的小舌在口腔里来回顶弄。急忙脱掉了自己的衣裤 双手在朴珍荣的身上抚摸 又滑到下身 一把握住朴珍荣的欲望开始上下撸动起来。朴珍荣下意识夹紧了双腿 被林在范用膝盖顶开。放过已经被自己啃咬的红肿的双唇 游移到颈部 含住朴珍荣的喉结 又在颈部和胸口留下一个个红印。含住朴珍荣的红豆舔弄 伴着朴珍荣断断续续的呻吟加重了手上的力度 朴珍荣泻了出来。朴珍荣环抱着还在自己胸口苦干的人 却又被新的一轮发情热拖入欲望漩涡中。双腿环上林在范的腰 欲望蹭上林在范的炙热 督促着身上的人。林在范这才抬起头来看看自己身下的可人。炙热在朴珍荣的小穴外打转可就是不见下一步动作 激得朴珍荣收紧了双腿 把林在范往自己的方向带了一点。  
“快进来。”  
林在范在朴珍荣嘴上轻啄一下  
“好。”  
林在范进来的时候朴珍荣还是被痛得戚起了眉 太大了 仿佛要把自己后穴的褶皱都一点点推平一样 林在范等了一下 朴珍荣点点头示意 林在范才开始大开大合的操干起来。  
“为什么不早告诉我。”  
“嗯…啊…什…什么…”朴珍荣被顶得一颤一颤 哪里有心思回答问题 只是伸长了脖子跟林在范索吻。林在范堵上朴珍荣的嘴巴 把呻吟都吞咽下肚。手扶上朴珍荣的细腰 随着自己顶弄的频率将朴珍荣的下身往自己的方向送。又揉搓着朴珍荣的翘臀 在上面留下一道道清晰的红痕。  
触到那一个凸点就细细研磨 又好像是觉得朴珍荣的呻吟声不够大声 就用足了劲往敏感点上顶弄。朴珍荣觉得身上的人坏透了 可又沉浸在对方带来的快感中无法自拔。尖叫一身泻了今晚的第二次 小穴夹吸着自己的感觉让林在范差点也交代了 抓住朴珍荣的一只脚架到自己肩上 加快了速度抽擦。林在范将精液射进小穴的时候 朴珍荣呜咽一声抱紧了身上的人。  
林在范安慰性的亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸 捋捋朴珍荣被汗浸湿的刘海。  
“我放在抽屉里的抑制剂去哪了？”  
“喔 那个啊…我妈上次来家里打扫的时候看到就拿走了…”  
“所以其实你早就知道了 但是你却故意不告诉我。”朴珍荣松开手 轻推了林在范一把  
“出去。”朴珍荣示意林在范把还留在自己体内的东西退出去。林在范听话退了出去 却把人翻了个身 朴珍荣吓了一跳 就要起身 又被林在范按回去。  
“你还好意思跟我生气 我才要罚你呢。”说着把朴珍荣的腰提起来 让朴珍荣的双膝和手肘着床。  
“为什么罚我？”朴珍荣不明所以。  
“那天我有没有说过你已经不需要什么抑制剂了 你身为我的Omage 发情期第一个想到的不是我 竟然是冷冰冰的抑制剂 你说你该不该罚。”林在范的欲望已经又抬起了头 抵在朴珍荣因为刚刚的交合还泛着水光的小穴上 蓄势待发。  
“我…我才不是…啊…”朴珍荣被林在范突然的进入顶得往前挪动 又被林在范扶着腰拉回去 林在范像发了狠似的 每一下都用足了力气。朴珍荣抓紧了床单 不久又被身后的人要得没了力气 头抵在床上 承受着身后人一波又一波的攻势。林在范的手来到前面握住朴珍荣的前端 随着自己顶弄的速度撸动起来 激得朴珍荣眼泪砸在床单上 加大了呻吟声向林在范求饶。谁知道林在范又堵住前端的马眼 就是不叫朴珍荣舒服。  
“林在范…嗯…你到底…要怎么样。”  
“叫老公 叫好听了就让你射。”林在范不依不饶 不断顶弄着身下的人。  
朴珍荣实在难受 权衡了一下 软着声音叫了声老公。  
“再叫。”  
“老公…老公 让人家射嘛…”朴珍荣又压着嗓子 粘粘糯糯叫了几声。  
林在范这才用力冲刺十几下 松了手 两人一起射了出来。  
“小珍荣 叫了老公 可就要跟我结婚的。”林在范满足的抱着自己的Omage耍赖  
“好…”朴珍荣迷迷糊糊应了一声便累的睡了过去。

 

完。


End file.
